1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW), information was provided largely through major media outlets such as television and print media. In recent years, with the rising popularity of social networking and personal web logs (blogs), individuals can make their opinions heard over the Internet. For example, a user can create a blog about a subject of interest. Periodically, the user will create posts about the subject. The posts can include media such as photos and/or video. Visitors to the user's blog can comment on the posts, which results in a dialog between the user and his or her readers.
Due to storage restrictions, users of social networking and blog sites will eventually reach a storage limit with their accounts. At this time, the user needs to make a choice between the inability to add new content to their site or the loss of some of the online content that is necessary to make room for new content. Also, online hosting services can abruptly close, and the user will end up losing their online content. There is a need for the backup and archival of such online content.